


Let Your Hair Down

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Series: SuperCorp [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Small Angst Lots Fluff, Song: Let Your Hair Down (Capital Lights), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Just a song fic that ran away from me.Song Title: Let Your Hair DownSong Artist: Capital Lights
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Let Your Hair Down

**Author's Note:**

> am i the only one who hears a song and goes "fuck that could be supercorp"?
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _

If Kara knew Lena was here, she didn’t let onto it. Lena wondered if Alex had even keyed her into whatever it was she was planning. Kara was halfway onto the stage already, the karaoke machine all loaded up… What song now, Lena wasn’t sure. Another thing Lena wasn’t sure of? Why she was here. All she’d gotten was a text off the elder Danvers to show up at the bar after work.

Why she agreed before even thinking about it, Lena wasn’t sure. She showed up anyway, tightly wound in a black dress with her hair tied all up in a bun.

Lena had found out about the Kryptonian in the room almost three months ago. Citing that she couldn’t be friends with someone she couldn’t trust — and while that was true, it also meant that, in Lena’s twisted head, she couldn’t let herself _fall_ for someone she couldn’t trust. It was a good job she’d fallen already, Lena mused ruefully as she slid into the booth in the very corner.

Kara had finally finished setting up the karaoke machine. “This uh, this is something I’ve written myself.” She spoke into the microphone nervously. Some cheers from the crowd went off at her words; everyone liked Kara after all. Even Lena. No, she didn’t. Yes…. it was conflicting. Lena was very surprised that Kara wrote songs, though. She hadn’t known that.

The instruments kicked in on the machine, and Kara began to sing slowly:

“It’s gonna be a long drive home  
Without you shotgun or buzzing my phone  
It's a nightmare  
Do I even got a voice here?  
I put up a wall  
But wouldn’t have guessed that you would take offense and start a fight there  
I had my finger aimed toward you but you missed the point, dear  
I don’t want to seem unfriendly, but I don’t want to be your friend  
I’m in a fantasy dreaming of a happy ending  
But you were my reality and you set in.”

It was agony listening to the voice of woe that was Kara. Lena looked at the exit, but there was Alex. Damn, Danvers. She thought. She didn’t have time to think of another plan when Kara sang what could be a chorus.

“Sugar let your hair down; show me that you care now  
Want a fairy tale? I’m ready to rhyme  
The stars will glow; the wind will blow  
At the top of your tower I’m tempted to climb  
Let your hair down, love is in the air now  
I’m well aware now we’ll be all right  
If you go down I’ll stand my ground  
Cause I don’t want to settle for the next best ride.”

Lena’s breath hitched as she watched Kara’s haunting voice sing the song she’d written. She knew who it was about, why it was written. She KNEW, but her head didn’t come into direct circulation with her heart.

“But the state I was in through the words I wrote  
They help me grow  
That was a dead end road  
And it left me a wreck and with nothing to show  
Or grow apart. Some songs break hearts, you know?  
Well this one was state of the art  
I don’t want to seem unfriendly, but I don’t like playing pretend  
I guess I’m just a sucker for a sappy ending  
Or bitter that it’s out of my hands.”

The chorus started immediately again after the words of the last sentence. Lena touched her hand to her face. It was wet, like she was crying, but Lena could only hear the words Kara was singing with all her heart.

“I guess I gotta settle for the next best ride cause I’m giving up  
Today I’m gonna treat you friendly. I’ll take whatever I can get  
But I won’t be sweet for long with my sugar gone  
I’ll have this sour after taste ‘til the bitter ends  
So, if you’re dead set on leaving, run away while you can  
I know when this wears off and I see what a loss caused me to give up  
I’m gonna give in. So run quick  
Run away while you can…  
Come back sugar,  
Sugar let your hair down; show me that you care now  
Want a fairy tale? I’m ready to rhyme  
The stars will glow; the wind will blow  
At the top of your tower I’m tempted to climb  
Let your hair down, love is in the air now  
I’m well aware now we’ll be all right  
If you go down I’ll stand my ground  
Cause I don’t want to settle for the next best ride.”

“No,” Lena whispered as the song ended. “Don’t end it there. Please.” But, as soon as the final note played, Lena knew the reason there was no continuation. No happy ending. _Lena_ had ended things. Lena was the one who broke things, and Kara….. God, she must be suffering so much if she was creating something as heartbreaking as that.

What kind of monster did that make Lena?

No time to think. Only time to act. Lena realised as she watched the crowd crowing over Kara’s table. Lena took a deep breath, shaking the tight bun out of her hair. Let loose the curls, let down her defenses, and opened her heart.

She was hit with a gushing waterfall of love for the Kryptonian woman who she could barely see. How could she have ignored this for so long? Why had she tried to let hate come out on top of the love she felt?

She was just brushing her hair out, reaching to grab her purse as she stood, when a certain redhead appeared at her booth. “So.” was all Alex said. “I like your new hairdo.”

“So do I.” Her voice was foreign to her ears, all choked up. “Alex, I was stupid.” she mumbled, ashamed and unused to apologising. “So stupid, and I don’t know how I’m going to fix this.”

Alex nodded sharply once. “Want to see how easy that’s gonna be?” She offered.

“I … I want to try.” Lena nodded. How could she resist the help from Alex? She needed it all too much. She knew that.

“She can’t hear us right now, so follow me.” Alex directed, taking Lena by the shoulder when she did not budge.

Finally silencing her insecurities, Lena allowed Alex to lead her over to Kara.

“Hey Kar.” Kara looked up with an open mouth when Alex spoke. Her eyes just on Lena. “Looks like Lena likes her hair down now.” She left immediately after.

“Hi Lena. I uh, I like your new hair! It’s very curly. When did you change it?” Kara squeaked.

“Second time you sang the words.” Lena ducked her head in a confession. Kara emitted a sound that came close to a cry and a sob. Crap, crap, crap that wasn’t what Lena had hoped for. In the least.

“I don’t understand.” Kara told Lena. That.. That was fair. Lena wasn’t really explaining things very well.

“Can we go outside?” Lena requested in a small voice, mouthing the words clearly with a hand gesture to make sure Kara understood.

Kara gave a nervous nod, and started to lead the way. They didn’t touch, but Lena felt the electricity pulsing between them and oh, Lena began to ache for Kara’s touch again. She had FORGOTTEN how soft Kara Zor-El Danvers was, and that was unfair.

Once they were outside, Lena began to speak quickly, as if afraid Kara would stop her. “Listen, I’ve… I’m so sorry, Kara. I know I acted— unforgivably. I shouldn’t have just completely shut you out.” She began the Danvers style ramble. “I’m not apologising for being mad, because you did lie for four years. But I am apologising for never coming back. I should have come back to you, as soon as I wanted to.” She confessed, seeming to deflate.

“When did you want to?” Kara seemed stuck on the end of her ramble. “I waited, y’know. I didn’t go to work for a straight week because I was convinced you would show up and I would be gone and then you’d be gone and I—“

“Almost as soon as I left, but… I did need space.” Lena chose her words carefully. “I missed our lunches one day, and the next I realised it was seven thirty and no one had come to force me out of the office. I missed being invited to your house for a Girls Night. I uh, I missed the way we cuddled.” She had to choose it carefully, carefully. Couldn’t let Kara know how deeply these feelings ran.

Or maybe that’s exactly what she should do.

Kara eyed her carefully. “I felt lost without you Lena. You’re my— my best friend and I don’t want to lose you forever.” She mumbled. “But how do I know you won’t leave again? What if I have other secrets?”

“Do you?” An arched eyebrow. Lena hadn’t been expecting that.

Kara steadily closed the space between them, her face inches from Lena’s. “I’m in love with you!” She shouted. Okay, maybe not the best delivery.

All the colour drained from Lena’s face as she stepped backwards. “You’re _WHAT?_ ” No, this couldn’t be real. Maybe one of Hope’s stimulations, a cruel one, or Lex had gotten hold of her brain, or— 

“Rao, Lena! Did you listen to that song at all? Your hair’s down but where’s your heart?!” Kara pleaded with her. “I know, I said I’d have no secrets from you. But how was I supposed to know I loved you until it hurt? That’s all love was for me! Mon-El….” She trailed off.

“God, please don’t compare me to Mon-El.” Lena said dryly. “I like to think I’m a bit more accustomed to Earth’s standard of living.” She looked down at her heels, wondering how she could explain that every fiber of her loved Kara in return.

“Okay then. I guess I’ve gotten my answer.” Kara whispered as she stepped backwards dejectedly.

“No!” Lena cried out, reaching out for Kara’s arm, hand. Anything she could reach to make her stay.

“God. How do I begin to tell you? I think I loved you when you showed up with Superman in my office and you weren’t even a proper reporter yet.” Lena blurted out in a strangled voice. “I loved you when you’re eating lo mein and making a whole mess of your face. I loved you when you finally let me become comfortable with you. When you asked if I ate donuts— Mmmf.”

Kara was in her face again, but just now? Lena needed her there, seeing as Kara was kissing Lena like all the love in Kara’s soul could be transported into Lena’s body. Lena was electric, so maybe it worked. Kara’s hand sunk down into Lena’s curls as Lena threw her head back and allowed the blonde to wrap around her tighter before bringing her back into another drugging kiss.

“I love you. I love you— It’s a-always been you and I’m sorry, god. I’m so sorry that it’s taken me this long to realise it.” Lena finally separated from Kara’s lips to sob against her chest. Kara’s strong arms wrapped around her tightly.

“You had to discover yourself.” Kara wasn’t going to say it had been easy. Or that she’d liked it. But it was Lena’s journey, and if it ended in love in the air, well… who was she to change the story? She cupped Lena’s chin in her hands. “Hey, it’s okay now Lena.” She soothed. “I’ve got you and I’m definitely not letting you go now.”

Lena was still crying, so Kara began to pepper Lena’s entire face with small kisses. Until she landed nearer and nearer to Lena’s mouth, and then she finally settled for kissing her again. Long, sure, slow and sweet.

“Trust me.”

“Always.”

Maybe this would be the start of a happy ending.


End file.
